Lencería
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: Kise lleva varios años pensando que, por muy caros y lujosos que fueran sus regalos de cumpleaños para él, Aomine nunca quedaba del todo convencido con estos, así que por su 20 cumpleaños decide hacerle un regalo diferente y especial con la ayuda de Momoi, ¿le gustará a Aomine su regalo de cumpleaños esta vez? One-shot AoKise.


Era el cumpleaños de Aomine, el número 20 concretamente, y Kise quería hacerle un regalo especial, los dos últimos años sus regalos habían consistido en algo comprado y un detalle hecho a mano, sabía que Aomine le agradecía aquellos regalos y que siempre los aceptaba con una gran sonrisa, pero también sabía que, por muy grandes o caros que fueran sus regalos, estos no le dejaban del todo contento. Era por eso que ese año había decidido consultarle a alguien más para saber qué regalo podía sorprender a su novio y dejarle totalmente satisfecho, y acudió a la persona más experta del mundo en sorpresas y regalos... Google.

" _¿Qué regalo hacerle a tu novio para sorprenderle por su cumpleaños?"_

Fueron las palabras exactas que el rubio buscó en internet, y enseguida le aparecieron millones de resultados, entró en varias páginas web sin dar con nada demasiado original, hasta que encontró una buena idea, era barata, original y seguro que a Aomine le encantaría, lo tenía todo, ahora faltaba reunir los materiales necesarios para llevarla a cabo, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda, y esta vez Google no era la persona indicada. Sacó su teléfono móvil y tras buscar en su agenda llamó a la única persona que podía serle de ayuda en ese momento.

\- ¿Momocchi?

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa Ki-chan?- Preguntó la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Quería hacerle un regalo especial a Aominecchi por su cumple, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar una cosa?

\- Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Pues...

…

¿Quién iba a decirle a Momoi que Kise la citaría justo en la puerta de una tienda de ropa femenina? Esperó unos minutos hasta que el rubio apareció sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verla allí.

\- Momocchi.- Sonrió el rubio cuando llegó hasta ella.

\- Hola, Ki-chan.- Le saludó ella también devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿V-Vas a regalarle a Dai-chan ropa de chica por su cumpleaños?

\- Claro que no, no seas tonta.- Rió él ante la idea.- Quería ver algunos conjuntos de ropa interior para ponérmelos para él.- Explicó guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Crees que le gustará la idea?

\- Tratándose de él... Sí, seguramente.

El rubio sonrió emocionado y ambos entraron en la tienda, yendo directamente a la zona donde estaba toda la lencería y la ropa interior femenina. En lo que Kise iba mirando y comparando los conjuntos, Momoi tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón que había al lado de una de las estanterías y se quedó observándole con expresión aburrida, hasta que después de media hora allí decidió sacar su móvil para entretenerse.

" _De: Dai-chan :D_

 _Para: Momoi Satsuki_

 _Satsuki, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde está Kise? He llamado a casa y no hay nadie."._

Ella palideció al ver el mensaje de Aomine, le había preguntado eso hacía como 15 minutos, como se le ocurriera salir a buscarle y les encontrase allí se arruinaría la sorpresa, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

" _De: Momoi Satsuki._

 _Para: Dai-chan :D_

 _No estoy segura, pero creo que ha salido con Tetsu-kun y Takao-kun para dar una vuelta."._

A ese último mensaje el mayor solo respondió con un simple "Ok" y Momoi suspiró aliviada de haber podido arreglarlo sin que sonase demasiado sospechoso y continuó entretenida con su teléfono móvil, hasta que...

\- ¡Momocchi!- Exclamó Kise como si acabase de ver al mismísimo Brad Pitt delante de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ki-chan?

\- ¡Este es perfecto!- Sonrió mostrándole su hallazgo.

\- ¡Qué bien!- Respondió ella sonriendo forzadamente bastante cansada después de tanto tiempo en aquella tienda.

Fueron a la caja y, tras pagar la prenda, Kise se marchó rápidamente a casa a prepararse para cuando Aomine regresase del trabajo, se cambió en cuanto llegó y se miró al espejo, el conjunto que había comprado era de color negro semi transparente y con algunos lazos y encajes repartidos por aquí y allá, en resumen, Kise se veía bastante sexy, iría a arreglarse un poco y cuando acabase esperaría a su novio en la puerta, también debería pensar alguna frase sexy o algo así, en las pelis las chicas que abrían la puerta en ropa interior siempre soltaban alguna frase ingeniosa, ya pensaría alguna.

Fue al baño, se lavó la cara, se peinó un poco y se echó algo de colonia, ahora le quedaba la frase sexy... Eso era difícil, le tomaría su tiempo, pero en lo que pensaba escuchó el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta principal, corrió a la entrada y se apoyó en una pared intentando hacer una postura casual.

\- Hola, Aomin...- Empezó con voz sexy hasta que la puerta se abrió del todo, dejando ver que, además de Aomine, en esta estaban Murasakibara, Midorima y Kuroko.

\- ¡Joder!- Exclamó Aomine agrandando los ojos como platos al verle así, Kise igualmente agrandó los ojos muerto de la vergüenza al ver a los otros tres y soltó un grito de niña.

\- ¡C-Cierra la puerta, cierra la puerta!- Pidió Kise yendo a esconderse a otra habitación.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero creo que mi celebración de cumple con vosotros puede esperar.- Dijo el de pelo azul haciéndole un gesto a los otros tres para que se fueran.- Ya haremos algo mañana, si es que Kise puede moverse para entonces.- Sonrió justo antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

 **...**

 **¡Hola! Ya sé que dije que el segundo capítulo de "Verdad o reto" sería publicado hoy, pero debido a las pocas reviews y a mi falta de inspiración para escribirlo he decidido posponerlo hasta el domingo que viene (Ya que para escribirlo mal y que no me convenza prefiero esperar más para publicarlo), gracias por vuestra comprensión y por vuestras ideas a Murasakibara Atsuko y a Lui-Tamara-chan, las tendré todas en cuenta ^_^**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
